


日本語訳：悪魔を召喚する時にしてはならないこと － What Not To Do When Summoning A Demon by maniacalmole

by pinecrunch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecrunch/pseuds/pinecrunch
Summary: 気付けばクロウリーは悪ふざけを目論む生徒たちに召喚されていた。悪魔の召喚は危険をはらむため、この先忘れられないほど彼らを懲らしめてやろうとクロウリーは決意する。





	日本語訳：悪魔を召喚する時にしてはならないこと － What Not To Do When Summoning A Demon by maniacalmole

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Not To Do When Summoning A Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671800) by [maniacalmole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacalmole/pseuds/maniacalmole). 



> この作品はmaniacalmole様の「What Not To Do When Summoning A Demon」を日本語訳したものです。翻訳を快諾してくださったmaniacalmole様に感謝します！
> 
> Thank you maniacalmole, for allowing me to translate this funny and delightful story into Japanese!

 

 

  
すべてが灰色だった。石造りの校舎、日没前の空、枯れた草。あらゆるものが灰色がかった中で、唯一森の外れの掘っ立て小屋に向かって横切っていく三つの影だけが違っていた。そこは学校が運動用具を保管している倉庫だ。生徒たちは押し殺した笑い声やそれをたしなめる不安気な声と共に、人目を忍んで小屋に向かった。

「もし最中に見つかったら」と、主に諌める側である一人の少女が言う。「言い逃れするのは相当厳しいよ？」

「もし最中に見つかったら」と、本とチョーク数本を手に持った少年が言う。「向こうは声を上げる前に悲鳴を上げるさ」

腕一杯にロウソクを抱えたもう一人の少女は、ただ楽しげに笑っている。

生徒たちは備品倉庫に辿り着くと、中に忍び込んだ。ロウソク数本に火を灯して仕事に取りかかる。床一面にチョークで複雑な模様や大きな円を描いていく。時折本を参照しては、文字を書き足したり言い争ったりした。ようやく一仕事終えると、彼らは後ろに下がって腰を下ろし、仕上がりを満足気に眺めた。一人はやや心配そうな眼差しで。

「次は読み上げるぞ」と、少年が言った。

「本気でやるつもり？」

「ホント心配性だね、ジャッキー」と、もう一人の少女が言う。

「だってあの"地獄"なんだよ、ミア」

「いーや」と、エリが言う。「本物の地獄は五限目のローボトムの授業だな」

弾かれたようにミアは笑ったが、ジャッキーは呆れたように目を回す。「もしこれが ― ほら ― 成功しちゃったら？」

「それが狙いだろ」

「でも ― 」

「スタンフォードにはいい気味だ、門限を19時半なんかにしやがって」と、エリは意地悪く笑う。

「つまりムカつく寮長に仕返しするために黒魔法を使うってこと？最低」

「安全対策は取ったでしょ」と、ミアが言う。

「そうだけど」と、ジャッキーは渋々口にする。

「さあミア」と、エリが促すように言う。「ラテン語の発音はきみが一番上手いんだからさ」

ミアは肩にかかった髪を払うと、微笑んだ。本を拾い上げ、二人を見る。そして読み上げ始めた。

言葉が響き渡り、外の闇がいっそう暗さを増した。

呪文は果てしなく続き、ラテン語は夜の帳へと流れ出ていくようだった。ジャッキーは唇を噛んだ。床を見つめるエリの瞳に炎が映り込む。ミアが読み続けるうちに、地鳴りが聞こえ始めた。最初は雷鳴のように思えたが、雲は垂れこめていなかったはずだ。音は徐々に大きくなり、遂にはミアの声を掻き消すほどになった。だが彼女はページを読み続け、書かれた全ての文字を詠唱し終えた。

声が途切れると、地鳴りも止んだ。

そして…

  
悪魔を召喚した暁には、地面が突如として燃え上がるのが恒例だ。大半の人間は、それは悪名高き灼熱の地獄から悪魔が引きずり出されたせいだと考えている。だが全ての悪魔が地獄に永住するわけではない。中には別荘を構える者もいる。クロウリーはこの六千年間、自分の「別荘」に住んでいた。そして召喚魔法が彼を無作為に選んだ時、彼はテムズ川を散歩していた。炎が生じたのは、何百キロという距離を一瞬で引っ張ってきたことによる摩擦と熱のせいである。

  
燃えさしと煙の中から現れたのは男だった。ふらつきながら起き上がった男の黒い服はパチパチと音を立て、その髪からは火花が舞い散った。足元の炎で壁に映り込んだ影がやけに大きく見える。男は子どもたちを見下ろした。

その目がぎらりと赤く光る。

「ヤバいヤバいヤバい」と、エリが消え入りそうな声で言う。

悪魔は歯軋りして彼らを睨みつけた。瞳の赤い輝きが徐々に消えると、黄色が現れた ― 黄色く、蛇のように切れ長な瞳孔が。その瞳はとてつもなく怒っているようだった。

その時クロウリーが目にしたものはこうだ：

彼らはとてつもなく怯えているようだった。

ガキかよ、と彼は思った。ガキは駄目だ。堪忍しろ。こいつは良ろしくない。召喚を具体的にするのを忘れた悪魔崇拝者たちにするみたいに、たっぷり小言をくれてやればいいというわけではない。相手は悪魔の扱い方や地獄の使いとの交渉の仕方について訓練を受けてはいないのだ。ただのガキが！学生の悪ふざけで場当たり的に悪魔を召喚しやがった。

彼らはクロウリーを捕まえた。だが他の誰を捕えていてもおかしくはなかった。

子どもたちは地面にうずくまり、クロウリーがまるでフランケンシュタインの化け物であるかのように見上げている。自分たちが何をしたのかこれっぽっちも理解していないことだけは明白だった。恐らく成功するとすら思っていなかったのだろう。だがどういうわけか成功してしまった ― 完璧ではないにせよ。彼らの前で素の自分、つまり夕方の散歩を邪魔されてたいそうご立腹な男だとばらすわけには絶対いかない。彼らが二度とこんなことをしないようにしなければ。死ぬほど怖がらせる必要がある。

まあ、その目標は半ば達成されているようなものだが。

「よくもこのおれを目覚めさせたな」と、彼は怒鳴った。なぜなら「こりゃ一体どういうことだよ、おい？」では”怖い悪魔”の演技に対する信憑性に欠ける。

生徒たちは彼の声に震え、二人は仰向けに倒れた。それじゃ駄目だ。走り去ってくれないと、安全距離から叫んでいるに過ぎないのが早々にバレて気まずいことになる。

「お ― おまえを召喚したんだ」と、子どもたちの１人が言った。

「黙れ！」と、クロウリーは彼の方に身を乗り出した。「このおれを…地獄の悪魔を召喚しておいて、ただで済むとでも思っているのか？」

「わ ― わたしたちを傷つけられないはず」と、少女が言う。「召喚したのはこっちなんだから」

「おまえらの指図は受けない！」こいつは愉快だぞ。まるで映画みたいじゃないか。ああいうのは陳腐でほぼ間違いだらけだとずっと思っていたが、俳優たちがなぜあんな声を出すのか今なら理解できる。カタルシスだな。「おれはあの蛇だぞ！」

「へ ― 蛇って、あの？」もうひとりの少女が言葉を詰まらせながら言う。「みんな。わたしたち、サタンを召喚しちゃったかも」

「下がれ、悪魔！」少年は立ち上がり、果敢にも必死で震えを押さえ込もうとしている。「おま ― おまえは、ぼくたちの言う通りにしろ！そうすれば ― そうすれば、解放してやる！」

「解放してやる、だと？」クロウリーが彼に向かって薄ら笑いを浮かべると、三人はさらに一歩後ずさった。今や彼らの背中は壁にピッタリとくっついている。方向転換しろ！と、クロウリーは思った。ドアに向かえよ、馬鹿なやつらだな！「解放してもらう必要などないと思うぞ。なぜおまえらのようなちっぽけな人間ごときに従う必要がある？」

「契約にある」と、少年は言った。「ぼくたちの言う通りにしなきゃいけないはずだ！そのために召喚したんだから！」

クロウリーは彼らの顔を覗きこんだ。

そして自分の舌で非常に気味の悪いことをした。

子どもたちの膝の震えっぷりといったら、まだ立っていられるのが不思議なくらいだ。

「わたしたちを傷つけることはできない！」と、三人目が言った。じりじりと出口に向かっているのはその子だけだ。「あんたは閉じ込められてる。閉じ込めることもせずに召喚しない。わたしたちは馬鹿じゃない」

周囲を見渡したクロウリーは、その意味を理解した。召喚陣の一部としてチョークで床に書かれているラテン文字の円陣 ― 悪魔を閉じ込めるためのものだ。それにざっと視線を走らせた彼は鼻で笑った。生徒たちの方を振り返ると、それらしい感じを出すために背後の影を少しだけ大きくする。とりわけ指の影が細長く見えるようにすることも忘れない。大事なのはディテールだ。

「ふうむ」と、彼は言う。「そうだな。確かにそうだ。だが ― 」彼は文字列の一部に、蛇革の靴の先で触れた。「ここの綴りが違う」

彼らは呆然と文字列を眺めた。

「だから言ったのに」と、小さな声がする。

彼は円陣を踏み越えた。

顔が歪ませた子どもたちは悲鳴を上げ、背を向けて一目散に出口へと向かった。クロウリーは大きな笑い声を上げた ― やれ、大したエンドルフィンの放出だった。もっと頻繁にやるべきだな。闇夜へと走り出した子どもたちに、クロウリーは数秒のハンデを与えてやった。1…2…3…、10代の人間というのは足が早いもんだろう？彼はニヤリと笑みを浮かべると、後に続いた。

第一段階は分かりきっている ― 二人は修道院か学校に見える石造りの大きな建物の中に逃げ込んだから、後々見つけるのは容易い。檻について言及しなかった三人目の背の高い少女は、近くの森に逃げ込んだ。まず彼女をどうにかしなければ、とり逃してしまう可能性がある。一周回って彼女を建物に追い込んでもいい。今や建物が寄宿学校であることはほぼ確実で、彼女はそこに在学しているに違いない。

森の中を静かに追跡するクロウリーの足元で、枯れ葉が乾いた音を立てる。ひんやりとした秋の夜だった。昇ったばかりの月は大きく明るく、裸の木々の枝越しに銀光りする夜空が見える。彼に起こされたフクロウが、ホーと鳴いて羽根を散らしながらどこかへと飛んで行った。狩りをするには絶好の夜だな、と彼は考える。とりわけこっちが狩る側なら。薄気味悪さは大歓迎だ。

クロウリーは恐怖で森の中を逃げ惑う人間の痕跡を追っていたが、それも徐々に消え始めている。方向転換をしようとしたまさにその時、すぐ隣の木から誰かが転がるようにして姿を現した。例の少女だ。危うく心臓発作を起こしかけたが、どうやら彼のしかめっ面は十分邪悪な笑みに見えたらしく、彼女は叫び声を上げて後ずさった。首にかけた何かを握り締めている。クロウリーが一歩近付くと、彼女は彼に向かってそれを突き出した。

「近寄らないで！」そう言う彼女の声は、恐怖で息も絶え絶えだ。

クロウリーは目を細めてその物体を見た。ロザリオの十字架だ。「カトリックの寄宿学校か？」と、彼は言った。「なのに悪魔を召喚するとは」

「お ― お願い、傷つけないで」

「いいか」と、クロウリーは言った。「悪魔を召喚すれば、 **悪いことが起きるんだ** 」。彼の口調は威嚇と実際的との間を彷徨い、やがて苛立ち混じりに落ち着いた。

どうやらそれで十分効力があったらしい。少女の目は大きく見開かれ、息をするのも忘れたようだった。

「絶対それを忘れるな」と、少女を指差す。相手はぶんぶんと頷き、一歩後ずさる。あともう一歩下がれば、彼女に飛びかかっても実際届かずにいられるだけの距離が開く。

「 **とても悪いことだぞ** 」と、彼は言った。

彼女はもう一歩後ずさることすらせず、くるりと背を向けると走り出した。誰かさんに幸あれ、今度こそ学校に向かって走っていった。満足したクロウリーは両手をパンと叩いて、さっきよりもはるかにのんびりとした足取りでその後を追った。

校舎の入り口に辿り着くと、ドアが施錠されていることに気付いた。どっしりとした暗い色の木でできたそれは非常に重厚で、近寄りがたい雰囲気を放っている。ただし当然ながらそれが通じるのは相手が人間やドアの最初の発明者たちの場合だ。地獄から直接やって来た悪魔は、黒く巨大な木製のドア特有の暗示、つまり入るべからずという暗示を知る由もない。クロウリーは傲然と小さな手振りでもって鍵を開けると、ゆっくりと中へ入って行った。

石造りの建物の中は寒々しく、廊下は長く、天井は高かった。壁には未だにカンテラが掛けられ、実際の照明は電球ではあるものの建物があまりに大きく重苦しいために今も薄暗く、そこら中に奇妙な影が溢れている。若者向けシリーズ小説の作者や、実際の子育てというものに関して非常に奇特な考えを持つような人間が「子どもを育てるのにぴったりだ！」と頭の中で叫び声を上げる類の場所だ。疑わしげな視線を彷徨わせ歩き回りながら、クロウリーは冷たい石壁に沿って手を滑らせた。

いくつかの大広間に続く入口を通り過ぎると、寮と思わしき奥の区画に辿り着いた。長い廊下の端から端までドアが並び、電気は一切点いていない。宗教的な儀式をするには部屋と部屋の間隔が狭すぎて、やっと寝泊りができる程度だった。どのドアも閉まっている。

一つを除いて。

クロウリーはそこに入った。小さな部屋には古びたベッドが二台、一つは雑然としておりもう一つは片付いている。それぞれのベッドのサイドテーブルのうち、片方に置かれたランプは明かりが点けっぱなしだ。二つあるトランク鞄の一つは部屋の中央に運ばれ、誰かが慌てて中を漁ったかのような様相を呈している。クロウリーは興味深そうに部屋の中を歩き回った。そしてにやりと笑うと少年たちの電話線を両方とも不通にし、目覚まし時計の設定を一週間分滅茶苦茶にした。それからクローゼットの中を覗いた。中はセーターや本で溢れ返り、ロウソクや半分空いたチョーク箱もある。クロウリーは本のタイトルを二度見した。

廊下を急いで走り去る足音に薄ら笑いを浮かべると、その後を追う。

2人分の足音が聞こえたと思ったが、礼拝堂には少年しか見当たらなかった。彼は奥の方に立ち、すぐにでも走れるよう前かがみになっている。かと言ってどこか逃げ込める場所があるわけでもないが。怯えた顔を、どうにかこうにか威嚇的な睨みのように見せている。

「ここには入ってこれないぞ」と、少年は言った。「ここは沈静化された場所だ」

「神聖化だろ」と、クロウリーは言った。

「え？」

「だから神聖 ― まあそれはどうでもいい。おれは入ってこられる。ほらな？」

クロウリーは一歩踏み出した。少年は青褪めて、悪魔と反対方向に向かってそろそろと動き始めた。出口に近付くためじりじりと回り込もうとしているのだ。クロウリーはありがたく思った。この子は戦士だ。よって彼を逃がすのは一段と理に適う。距離を置くことだけ忘れないようにすればいい。近付きすぎれば、この少年はクロウリーを殴りそうに見えなくもないからだ。

「おい」と、子どもは言った。「おまえを召喚したのはぼくの命令を遂行するためだけなんだ、だから ― だからもしやらないつもりなら、どっかに行った方がいいんじゃないか」

「聞け、ガキ」二人して円を描くように歩きながら、クロウリーは溜息と共に言った。少年は刻々とドアに近付いている。「そういう発言は、悪魔を怒らせるだけだぜ」

「知るかよ」と、子どもは言うと、タイミングの早すぎる猛ダッシュをきめた。クロウリーを回り込むことができたのは、単にクロウリーに掴まえる意思が全く無かったからだ。彼は礼拝堂から脱出すると、廊下を走り抜けた。行き先をはっきりと告げる足音が夜に響く。クロウリーは溜息を吐くと、後をついていった。

「待ちなさい」と、クロウリーと出口との間に割り込んだ誰かが言った。彼を召喚した三人目のメンバーだ。彼女は何かでギラギラした水盤を両手で抱えている。

クロウリーは水盤の中身を目にすると、よろめくように後ずさった。

「待て待て待て ― 」

「聖水よ」と少女は言い、相手の顔に本物の恐怖が浮かんだのを見て勝利に目を輝かせた。「あと一歩でも近づけば、これをぶっかけてやる！」

「いやいやいや」と、クロウリーは言った。「クソ。待て。そいつは ― いいか、そいつはおれを本気で殺めるんだぞ」

「はん！」彼女は何歩か踏み出すと、礼拝堂の入り口に立って相手が通り抜けられないようにした。「さあ降参なさい。さもなきゃ永遠に消滅させるから、この罪深い汚らわしい生き物！」

「聞け…」クロウリーの声にはシューという蛇の鳴き声が混じったが、先程と違って劇的な効果を狙ったものではない。怯えた時は勝手に出てしまうのだ。「それ ― おれが本当に死ぬんだぞ。殺人を犯したくはないだろう？ほ ― 本心ではな？」

「相手が悪魔なら殺人にならない」と、少女は言う。一方で、彼女の声の張り上げ方と決然とした表情は、純然たる恐怖を覆い隠そうとしたものだというのがクロウリーには分かった。

「いや。いや。おれは ― 一度も ― あのな、おれは誰も傷つけちゃいないだろ？誰も殺してない。おれにあいつを止められなかったと思うか？逃がしてやったんだよ！」

「あのね」と、少女は水盤を掲げながら言う。「そういう発言は、わたしを怒らせるだけだから」

クロウリーは両手を挙げた。震えながら数歩後ずさる。おれはこんな風に終わるのか？と、彼は思った。本当にこんな風に打ち負かされるのか？カトリックの寄宿学校で？クロウリーの視線は、少女の震える腕の中でパシャパシャ撥ねる水と彼女の顔とを行き来した。

少女が顔をしかめる。「本当に怖がってるでしょ？」

彼女は動かなかった。水面が穏やかになる。クロウリーは慎重に下ろした両腕を、肩をいからせた自分の身体に巻きつけた。真っ直ぐに立とうとする。「いいか」と、彼は言う。「あれは全部、おまえらを怖がらせるためにやったことだ」

「どうして怖がらせたいの？」と、彼女は言う。それからしかめっ面が新たな怒りに取って代わる。ぐいっと身を乗り出し、ぱしゃんと撥ねた水が少し床に落ちた。「どうしてさっさと殺さないわけ？」

「おれは他の悪魔とは違うんだよ」と彼は言い、溜息を吐いた。「あいつらならとっとと殺してるさ。だからこそどうってことないかのように、やけのやんぱちでおれたちを召喚しちゃいけないんだ！おれたちを操れると思い込むな。そんなことできないんだから」

少女は唇を噛んだ。眉間のしわが寄り、表情は依然むっつりとしている。

「相手がおれでツイてたな」と、クロウリーは言った。「他のやつなら誰だって、即座に殺すか、乗っ取るか、100年先までおまえとおまえの家族を滅茶苦茶にするか、あるいは ― いいか、とにかくあまりいい考えじゃないんだ」

「でもあなたは違うって言いたいわけ？」と、彼女は疑わしそうに言った。

クロウリーは肩を竦める。

「あなたの服って、わたしが思ってたのと違う」と、徐々に少女は認め始めた。「それに ― それに、ツノが生えてない」

「尻尾もな」と、クロウリーは指摘する。

少女のしかめっ面が消えて行く。「それに『やけのやんぱち』って言った」

クロウリーは呻き声を上げた。「そいつは天使との付き合いが長すぎたせいだ。そういうことをあいつが言うもんだから ― ったく、頭にこびりついちまう」

「天使がいるの？」

「そりゃあな。なんだよ、悪魔は信じたくせに天使は不確かだったのか？」

少女は彼をじっと見つめた。「わたしはここから動かない」と、彼女は言った。抱えた水盤の位置を調節する。腕が疲れてきたのは目にも明らかだ。「寮長がここに来るまではね」

「それってつまり ― ？」

彼女が鼻に皺を寄せる。「門限は19時半だから…朝かな？」

クロウリーは溜息を吐いた。「そいつは嬉しいね」と、彼は言う。「他に予定もないことだし」

1、2時間が経過した。やがて少女は腰を下ろして水盤を置いたが、手は水に浸かったままでいつでもそれを浴びせられるようにしている。クロウリーは胡坐をかいてだらしない姿勢で座り、苛立っていた。何度か雑談しようと試みたのだが、一度もうまくいかなかった。

「名前は？」と、意に反して尋ねてしまう。そうせずにはいられないほど、退屈なのだ。

彼女が彼を睨みつける。「教えると思う？それを使ってわたしに黒魔法をかけるつもりでしょ」

「おれの名前はクロウリーだ」

彼女は目を瞬かせた。「くろうりー」

「おうとも」

彼女は座り心地を良くするため、姿勢を変えた。無意識に水から手を引っ込める。慌てて再び水に浸けた。「実家にクロウリーっていう名字のご近所さんがいたけど」

「安心しろ、おれとは全く関係ない」

彼女は疑わしげにじっと彼を見た。「わたしはジャッキー」

「よろしくどうも」と、クロウリーは言った。「握手したいところだが、そっちの手がおれを酸みたいに溶かす水に浸かってるんでね」

彼女は鼻であしらった。

「それはそうと、いい思いつきだったぜ。悪魔と聖水のこと、あの本のどれかで読んだんだろうな。おまえの本か？男子部屋に見えたが」

「エリがね」と、彼女が言った。「『最先端を行く』ために読んでただけ。でもまあそれでも」そこで彼女は言葉を止め、遠くを見るような目つきをした。それから肩を竦める。「ミアはただの冗談だと思ってた。正直な話、わたしは二人が面倒を起こすのが分かってたからついてきただけ。本当に上手くいくと思ってたわけじゃなくて ― 思ってたのはスタンフォードに見つかる、くらい」

「まあ、次からは」と、クロウリーは言った。「あいつらの同調圧力で綴りを間違えないようにするんだな。というか、そもそも召喚呪文を唱えるな」

「『次』はもうないから」と、彼女は言った。「わたしは ― 」

彼女の言葉は、血も凍るような叫び声に遮られた。遠くから聞こえたように感じられたが、クロウリーはすぐさま立ち上がり、とりあえず自分の周囲を見渡した。肌が総毛立っている。

「今のは何だ？」彼は少女越しに廊下の先を見ようとしたが、目に入るのは反対側の壁のみだ。座る彼女を見下ろす。

ジャッキーは動かない。床にうずくまり、震えながら宙をぼんやりと見つめている。

「一体今のは何なんだ？」クロウリーは再び訊ねた。

「知らない」まるで原因を知りたくないかのような口ぶりだ。そして驚いていないような声差しだ。

クロウリーは彼女に向かって眉をひそめた。「どういう意味だ？おれの前に別の悪魔を召喚したんじゃないだろうな？」

ジャッキーは両腕で自分の膝を抱きかかえた。隣の聖水は忘れ去られている。

クロウリーは彼女の方に近付いていくと、目の前でしゃがんだ。「今の」と、彼は言う。「叫び声は何だ？それにどうして、おれに上手く立ち向かえるほど賢いおまえが、探ろうとしないんだ？」

「したわよ」

クロウリーは彼女の顔をさらに覗きこんだ。ようやく彼女が彼の方を向く。クロウリーのことはもはやさっきの半分も怖がっていないようだった。それでも別の何かにひどく怯えている。

「おまえは思慮深そうな少女だ、ジャッキー」と、彼は言った。「だから言え。なぜ悪魔を召喚するようなイカれたことをした？」

ジャッキーはたじろいだ。それから囁くような声で言った。「助けが必要だった」

クロウリーは立ち上がり、彼女をじっと見つめた。「大抵の人間は天使を呼ぶもんだ」と、彼は言った。「大抵の人間は祈るんだよ」

「ここでは四六時中祈ってる」と、彼女は答えた。「それでも叫び声は止まらなかった」

「一体全体、ここで何が起きてやがる？」

「生徒が消えたの。時々夜になると叫び声が聞こえる。ドンドン叩く音だけ聞こえる時もある」

「それで悪魔を召喚して、命令に従わせようとしたのか？そうすれば、なんだ、地獄の力で何が起きたか分かるだろうって？」

「他に方法が思いつかなかったんだもの。エリが ― 行方不明になったのは彼のルームメイトのオーウェンなんだけど ― エリが言うには、悪魔に何でもやらせることができるって。武器として使えるって。わたしたち ― わたしたちを、守るために」

クロウリーは憮然とする。「悪魔は人間を守ったりしない」そう言うクロウリーの声は、意図していたよりも刺々しくなった。「自分をより危険に晒すだけだ。もう二度とするな！悪魔を操ることはできないんだよ、分かったか？おれたちはとんでもなく頭がキレるんだ」。そしてとんでもなく邪悪なんだ。

再び叫び声が聞こえた。ジャッキーが身震いする。

クロウリーは彼女の向こうの薄暗い廊下を見た。自分の脇腹をぽんぽんと叩くと、振り向いて再び彼女の前にしゃがんだ。

「どうすればいいか分からなかった」そう言う彼女の声は虚ろだ。「助けが欲しかった」

「悪魔に指図することはできない」と、クロウリーは言う。

「でも ― 」

「でも」と、クロウリーは言う。「助けが必要なら ― いつだって ― お願いすればいい」

  
クロウリーとジャッキーは薄暗い廊下を歩いた。少女は聖水を置いてきた ― 水盤は抱えていくには重すぎた ― が、悪魔とは距離を開けていた。彼から身を隠そうとするかのように壁際ギリギリを歩くため、ほとんど身体を擦りつけそうになっている。しかしながら再び叫び声が響き渡った時、今度びくっとしたのはクロウリーの方で、ジャッキーは以前にも増して決然とした顔で歩き続けた。

「巨大で薄気味悪い石造りの建物ってのは」と、さらにもう一度ビクッとしたクロウリーが苛立たしげに言う。「音響が滅茶苦茶だ。どこから ― 音が ― 聞こえてくるのか分からない」

「わたしたちもそれに悩まされて」と、ジャッキーが言う。「あとは、まあ、恐怖に」

「至当だな」と、クロウリーは言った。「待て。こっちの方から聞こえてきたんじゃないか」

「そっちは寮長の居住区。もし門限を過ぎたことがバレたら ― 」

「そしたらなんだ、行方不明になって学校の秘密の地下奥から叫ぶことになるってか？今の優先順位を洗い直した方がいいぜ」

「そうだよね」と、ジャッキーが言う。「確かにそう。これまで危険を避けてばかりだった。いい加減解決しなきゃ」

ふたりは忍び足で廊下を歩いた。明かりは点いておらず、廊下の端に本物の松明が一つ灯されているだけだ。二人はそれに向かって、今度は廊下の真ん中を歩いた。空虚な壁よりもドアの方が恐ろしいとでもいうように。

背後でバンバンと叩く音がする。遠くからくぐもったような泣き声が聞こえた。

「後ろから聞こえる」と、ジャッキーが言う。「向かう方向が違ってたんだ」

「待て」

タッドフィールドにいた時、アダムが村に注いだ愛情をクロウリーは感じ取ることはできなかった。アジラフェールはそれを「薄気味悪さの逆」だか何だかと呼んだ。悪魔は天使ほどそういった事象を察知しないが、ここからは何かを感じる。クロウリーが感じたのは、薄気味悪さだ。

彼はジャッキーの前に腕を差し出し、彼女が足を止めると耳をそばだてた ― そうとしか表現しようがない ― 自分の皮ふを粟立たせているものが何なのかと、耳をそばだてた。

彼は右を向くと、そこにあったドアに近付いた。ドアノブを軽く回す。その加減を強めると、奇跡的に、あるいは悪魔がそうする時に呼ばれる何がしか的に、鍵が開いた。

ドアが勢いよく開く。

「一体こいつは ― 」

振り返ったクロウリーは、いつの間にか背後に回り込んでいたジャッキーに心臓発作を起こしかけた。「何してやがる！」

「ごめん」と、彼女が言う。「私と同じものが見えてる？」

クロウリーは振り返り、室内を見た。顔が青褪める。「うわ。何してやがる」

赤い炎で灯された室内は仄暗かった。床だけでなくありとあらゆる場所にロウソクが置かれ、ロウの垂れた背の高いものから太く短いものまで、その炎で光よりも熱を放射している。元は寝室だった部屋は家具が全て壁際へと押しやられていた。床に赤文字で書かれているのは、クロウリーがもう長い間目にしたことがないような複雑な呪文だった。暗黒時代の古い修道院や深い洞窟、あるいは社会を見放したか社会に見放された人々だけが辿り着く場所で目にしたものを彷彿とさせる。五芒星の周りはあまりに沢山の文字で囲まれているため、一つ一つがごく小さい。繊細な文字たちが、ゆらめくロウソクの明かりで瞬いている。これは自分のやっていることを理解している人間の成せる業だ。何か邪悪なことをしようとしている人間の。

「一体 ― 」ジャッキーが言葉を詰まらせる。「一体、スタンフォードは何してるの？」

クロウリーは五芒星を踏まないように気を付けながら、文字列の周りを歩いた。表情がどんどん曇っていく。

「壊さなきゃ」と、ジャッキーが言う。

「また作り直すだけだ。それに誰かに見つかったことがバレる」。クロウリーは慎重に文字の一つを足先でぼかした。気付かれない程度にほんのちょっとだけ、だが文字が変わって単語の綴りがおかしくなるように。「これを発見するには随分かかる。少なくとも、これで少しは時間がかせげるはずだ」でも何のために？男は血眼になって間違いを見つけ、召喚呪文を一から書き直すだけだ。

この呪文は具体的だ。書いた人間は、自分の呼び出す悪魔を知っている。こいつは善人じゃない。

「マルファスを召喚しようとしてやがる」と、クロウリーは言った。「あーまずい。駄目だ駄目だ駄目だ。こいつはまずいぞ」マルファスは力が強すぎる。クロウリーでは彼に到底太刀打ちできないし、まして彼を召喚した人間たちを放っておくよう説得するなどもってのほかだ。彼は自分を罠にかけようとした人間は誰であれ出し抜き、そして復讐を果たすことで知られている。しかも彼が１人を相手にしただけで終わるとはクロウリーには思えなかった。建物いっぱいに人間がいるのに。

スタンフォードを排することはできる。指をぱちんと鳴らすだけで、彼に何かが起こって ―

クロウリーは長い事そういったことをしていないし、それを残念に思ったことは一度もなかった。

「オーウェンがわたしたちを見つけたのかも」と、ジャッキーが言った。「それで ― それでスタンフォードが ― 」

クロウリーが彼女を見た。「あの叫び声を辿る時が来たようだな」

結果的には叫び声の方からやって来た。廊下を半分も行かないうちに、ぶつぶつと呟く声と、石の上を何か重いものが引きずられるような音が聞こえてきたのだ。ジャッキーはクロウリーの腕を掴むと室内へと連れ戻し、クロウリーは壁際に押しやられた机の後ろに自分たちを押し込んだ。少女は自分で召喚した悪魔に対する恐怖も忘れ、近付いてくる音に二人は息を殺して身を寄せ合った。

しばらくしてから、ありがたいことに閉め忘れなかったドアが勢いよく開いた。中に入ってきたのは、宗教的な服を着て非宗教的な表情をした五十代の坊主頭の男だ。彼は背後に十代の少年二人を引きずり、片方の腕を、もう片方のシャツの襟を掴んでいる。二人目の少年はぐったりとしていた。スタンフォードに突き出された少年は、床に転げたまま起き上がらない。

クロウリーは一人目の少年が自分を召喚したエリだと気付いた。彼は寮長の腕に抵抗していたが、先程までの力強さはほとんど感じられない。スタンフォードは彼を部屋に押しやった。少年は腕を縛られ、疲労困憊しているように見えた。

「それで？」と、エリは吐き出すように言った。「そいつがおまえに力を与えるとでも思ってるのかよ？おまえの指図を受けなかったらどうするのさ？逆に襲ってきたら？」

「わたしがそこまで馬鹿だと思うかね」と、スタンフォードは嘲笑うように言った。「予防策を取らないとでも？悪魔はしっかり閉じ込められる。おまえの友人が必要なのはそのためだ。彼は生贄として ―　」

「だめだ！」

「 ― その身体がマルファスの器となる。そして私が命ずるままに力を放つ。私はこの忌々しい学校からようやく敬意を払われるようになるのだ ― このにっくき惑星全体からもな」

「『にっくき惑星』とか言うやつなのか？」と、クロウリーは囁いた。「こいつはまずいな」

「どうしよう？」とジャッキーはひそひそ声で叫ぶ。

「静かにしろ、今考え中だ」

エリは床に寝転がった少年を足でなじった。「オーウェン」少年は弱々しく身動ぎしたが、起き上がらない。

「だが」と、スタンフォードは考え込むように言った。「乗り移るのに身体は二つもいらんな」

エリは大きく目を見開き、寮長と友人との間に自分を割り込ませながら、数歩後ずさった。クロウリーはようやくその理由がわかった ― スタンフォードは小さな剣ほどの大きさのナイフを持っているのだ。ジャッキーに強く掴まれた方の腕が痛い。

「よし、おれが言ったことは忘れていいぞ」と、クロウリーや囁いた。「何とかしろ！今すぐ！」

「何とかって？超自然的な存在はそっちでしょ、そっちが何とかしなさいよ！相手はナイフを持ってるんだから！」

「そいつはおれがどうにかする！おまえは安全だ、約束する。いいからオーウェンともう一人のやつをここからとっとと逃がせ。おれはここでやつに対処する」

ジャッキーは唇を噛み、スタンフォードがエリに飛び掛かろうとしたまさにその時、机の背後から飛び出して彼らに方に向かった。寮長はエリにナイフを振りかざす。ジャッキーが叫び声を上げた。ナイフは何事もなくエリの腕に当たって跳ね返った ― クロウリーがプラスチック製に変えたのだ。スタンフォードがそれに気付かず、単に狙いを外したと考える程度の僅かな変化にして。すでにジャッキーは怒鳴る男の前からエリを引きずり出している。クロウリーは少年と彼を縛っているロープに細めた目を向け ― ほんの少しだけ緩めた。これで十分だ。ジャッキーの姿を再び目にしたことと彼女の襲撃で新たに力が沸いたエリは、ロープから抜け出し二人でオーウェンを掴んだ。スタンフォードは彼らに向かって手を伸ばしたが、ジャッキーがその顔面に一発お見舞いした。相手が呆然としている隙に、エリはその手からナイフを払い落とし、部屋の隅の方に蹴りやった。スタンフォードはドアをバタンと閉めるとその前に立ちはだかる。怒りで呼吸が荒い。立ち上がれないオーウェンを除いても二対一の劣勢だが、寮長はそうあっさりと彼らを逃さないつもりなのは明らかだった。

「よろしい」と額の汗を拭った彼は、意地悪い笑みを彼らに向けた。「よろしい。それなら、わたし自身がマルファスの器としてこの身を捧げるまでだ」

彼は不意に背を向けると、五芒星の上に両手を翳し、その周りの赤く輝く文字列を読み上げ始めた。すぐさまロウソクの火は勢いを増し、炎が天井まで燃え上がる。エリは彼を止めようと身を乗り出したが、ジャッキーがそれを押しとどめた。クロウリーは爪を噛みながら、机の後ろからこっそり様子を追った。スタンフォードは甲高い笑い声を発し、呪文を読み上げながら狂気じみた目で両手をどんどん高く掲げていった。

だがクロウリーは単語の一つをぼかしている。

スタンフォードがその単語に辿り着いた時、クロウリーの心臓が跳ねた ― だが、よし、読み間違えている。呪文は効かない。ロウソクは今も燃えているが、すでに火は弱まりつつある。スタンフォードはまだ気付いていないが、それも時間の問題だ。マルファスは姿を見せない。どれだけ上手くいったように見えても、スタンフォードが激怒するのは必至だ。彼の知る限り、召喚陣を変えられたのは生徒たちしかいない。そしていつでもやり直せる。

彼に二度と手を出させないようにするにはどうすればいい？

とんでもない考えだと納得させるにはどうする？

クロウリーは室内を見渡した。地面に寝転がった者も含めて震え上がった生徒たち、ロウソク、床に塗られた赤いペンキ、そして熱に浮かされたようにぎらついた寮長の目つき。あんな人間を怖がらせる方法をクロウリーは知らない。子どもたちにやったように悪魔がいかに怪物めいているか見せようとすれば、それを欲していた彼はむしろ喜ぶだろう。彼は悪魔が冷酷で邪悪であることを望んでいるのだ、まして…

クロウリーにある考えが浮かんだ。

彼はにんまりと笑んだ。机の後ろから立ち上がり ― どうせ誰も彼に注意を向けてない ― 静かに自分の指先に息を吹きかけた。

全てのロウソクの火が消えた。

「だめだ」とエリが言ったが、ジャッキーが彼の口を手で覆った。オーウェンが呻き声を上げる。

暗くてスタンフォードの顔は見えないが、彼のいる方角からクックッという低い笑い声がした。徐々に大きくおどろおどろしくなっていくそれに、子どもたちは後ずさった。

クロウリーは首を横に振り― 人間てやつはなんと芝居がかっていることか ― そして、指をぱちんと鳴らした。

雷鳴が轟き、稲妻が走った。ロウソクの明かりが再び灯る。

クロウリーは炎を揺らめかせた。

スタンフォードは五芒星の周囲を走り回り、嬉々として両手を擦り合わせた。ジャッキーは辺りに視線を投げ、そしてクロウリーを見とめた。クロウリーはニヤリと笑う。

再び稲妻が走った。今度は目も眩むほどの明るさだ。

それが収まると、スタンフォードは五芒星の中に悪魔がいるのを見た。

「な ― 」エリは口を開いたが、ジャッキーは彼の口を覆う手の力を強めた。

スタンフォードは文字列を踏まないように注意しながら、魔法陣にゆっくりと近づいた。飛び出そうなほど目を見開いている。「あ ― あなたは！」

クロウリーは寮長に対して斜めを向いて立ち、顎を撫でていた。振り向いた彼は、スタンフォードを見て片眉を持ち上げた。

「マ ― マルファス！」

「ふうむ」と、クロウリーは言う。「貴様は誰だ？」

スタンフォードは膝をついて彼に平伏した。クロウリーはきまり悪くなり、シャツの襟を正した。「ああ、偉大なる強者マルファスよ！取引をしたくあなたを呼んだ者でございます！」

クロウリーは溜息を吐いた。「そうなのか？」

スタンフォードは彼を見上げた。「猊下。わたしがあなたを解放し、この世を破壊するため自由にしました。わたしが望む唯一の見返りは、人間を支配する力を手に入れること。愚かな者どもを掌握させてくださいませ！」

「フン。おれの方に旨味が足りないとは思わないか？」

スタンフォードはぱちぱちと目を瞬かせた。「な ― なんですって？」

「いいか、教えてやろう」と、クロウリーは言った。「近頃じゃそうやすやすと力を与えることはできない。人格者を数人殺したからといって、王にすることはできん。そうではなく、昨今の力というのは影響力、社会的活動範囲が全てなのだ。正直なところ、山ほど面倒事を抱えることになるおれが時間を取る価値のあるものを貴様が与えているとは思えんな」

寮長は言葉を詰まらせ、闇雲に周囲を見渡した。生徒たちの方を震える手で指差す。「そこ！わたしの最初の生贄です！3つの魂を捧げます！」

「だがそいつらはあまりに無垢だ」と、クロウリーは呻いた。「頭の中が正義と信心深さにまみれている。ほら、見ろ、あいつなぞ十字架の首飾りを下げいてるではないか！」

「でも ― そうは言っても ― 」スタンフォードは震える手を口に持っていく。「そうは言っても、彼らを殺したいでしょう？人間を破壊することは楽しいでしょう？」

「嫌になるほど汚れるのにか？そうでなく、おれはすでに死んで地獄にいる魂の破壊を楽しみたいね。それなら片付けがずっと楽だ」

スタンフォードがちょっとした危機感を抱いている間に、生徒たちはこっそりドアに向かった。エリはまだ呆然としているようだったが、もはや悪魔に立ち向かおうとジャッキーに抗ったりはしていない。ジャッキーは薄らと笑みを浮かべている。オーウェンも立ち上がっていた。それほど怪我は酷くないらしい。この数日間あまり食事を摂っていないため弱っているだけだろう。もう大丈夫だ。

生徒たちがこっそりドアに向かう間、クロウリーは寮長の気を逸らすべく舌をチロチロと出し入れして、彼が事実悪魔であり奇妙な目の色やその他諸々も完璧なのだと念押しした。

「まあ」と、スタンフォードが言う。「もし力がもらえないのであれば、お金はどうでしょう？」

「ああ、それなら与えてやれる」と、クロウリーが言う。「当然ながら、贈与税で大半を失うがな」

「で ― でもそうは言っても、悪魔なのだから、政府にはそんな ― 」

「おれが言っているのは地獄の方だ」と、クロウリーはにんまりと笑った。「貴様ら人間からちょっとばかり習得したんだよ。素晴らしいだろう？贈与税。貴様らは天才だな」

スタンフォードが両手を揉み合わせる。「学校なら」と、彼は言った。「学校まるごとですよ。何十もの魂を捧げてもいい！片付けなんて不要です！ここを丸ごと壊してしまえばいいんですよ！」彼の眉が寄り、再び邪悪な顔つきになる。「せめてあの生意気なガキどもや教師どもに復讐させてください。これまで何年もわたしを見下してきたんだから」

「ほほう」と、言ったクロウリーもまた、邪悪な笑みを浮かべた。「全員の頭にシラミを植え付けてもいいな！」

「は…はい」と、スタンフォードが言う。「それか ― 」

「それか全員テストでカンニングするとかな。あるいは ― ここは寄宿学校なのだろう？ホルモンが荒れ狂うに決まっている。相当見事な修羅場を巻き起こせるぞ」

子どもたちがドアを出て行った。次第に自制心を失くしかけているスタンフォードは、気付いてすらいない。「あのですね、あなたは ― 」

「なんだ？」と、クロウリーは凄みを効かせた。瞳がぎらりと光ると、寮長が一歩後ずさる。「興味をそそるものがあったか？」

スタンフォードは両手を額に持っていき、呻き声を上げた。「わたしはただ、惨めなこの世界を破滅させたかっただけなのに！」

「あのな」と、クロウリーは言った。「おまえの気持ちもわかる。本当に。混乱とかそういった諸々な。だが時代は変わったんだ、地上も地獄も。おれたちは先へ進んだ。正直なところ、今日びどんな破壊も混沌も、わざわざ手を下していられないんだよ。ちょっとした誘惑で、はるかに容易く人間の魂を集められるんだからな。マイケルと浮気したからジェムのシャワーヘッドにレモンドロップを入れて髪をベタベタにしてやれとマーサに呼び掛けたりとか」

「でもあなたは悪魔なのに！」スタンフォードは頭上で両腕をぶんぶん振った。「こういった事を望むはず ― いいですか。わたしがあなたをここに閉じ込めているんですよ？私が望むものを与えてくれるまで、ここから出しません！」

今回魔法陣から踏み出す時、クロウリーはあくびをして見せた。それほどカタルシスはないが、こちらの方がずっと自分らしい。

「でも ―　でも呪文が！」

「呪文？」クロウリーはせせら笑った。「その呪文は、どこから来たと思ってるんだ？」彼は寮長の方にゆっくりと向かっていくと、相手は部屋の奥へ奥へと押しやられていく。「悪魔を閉じ込めるための呪文だと、なあ？悪魔を閉じ込めることはできない。おれが保証する。拘束呪文だの魔術だの何だのがあるとすれば、それは悪魔が生み出したものだ。おまえみたいな下等でちっぽけな人間を、まさにこうやって嵌めるためにな。おまえは信心深い男だ、スタンフォード、少なくともそういう身なりをしている。魔術を使うと主張した人間のことを、聖書は何と言っていた？聞いてなかったのか？」

スタンフォードは燃え尽きたロウソクに躓き、尻もちをついた。悪魔をじっと見上げる彼の瞳の奥で、何かがぺしゃんこになっている。スタンフォードを覗き込んでいる相手は彼が一番恐れていたものだが、それはクロウリーの顔をした男のことではない。自分の努力が全て無駄だったという発見だ。破壊を望んでいたのが自分独りきりだったという気付きだ。

「悪いな」と、クロウリーは肩を竦めて言った。「心底がっかりするのも無理はない」

廊下の向こうから、叫び声が近づいてくる。それでもスタンフォードは身動ぎ一つしなかった。諦めたように、遠くをぼんやりと見ている。今度は抵抗しないだろう。

エリ、ジャッキー、そして三人の教師がまとまって到着したと同時に、クロウリーはドアから抜け出した。彼らのすぐ傍を通り過ぎる ― 地獄の助けを少しばかり借りて、自分の存在をできる限り薄くしたのだ ― が、ジャッキーひとりは立ち止まった。

「うまくいった？」と、彼女が訊ねる。

「おう。そっちは？」

「オーウェンはもう話ができる」と、彼女が言った。「医者に診てもらえば、大丈夫だと思う」

「おまえとエリは？」

「ちょっとだけショック状態」と、彼女はにやりと笑った。そして肩を竦める。「あと宗教に対する見方がちょこっと変わったかも。次の時、エリはお祈りするんじゃないかな」

「何でも悪魔を召喚するよりはマシだ」と、クロウリーは言った。「おまえは？」

「助けを借りることを覚えておくようにする。それと、ありがとう」と、彼女は微笑んだ。「ところで、どうして『他の悪魔たちとは違う』ようになったの？どうして ― 善い方に転がったの？」

「おれは別に ― 」クロウリーはそこで言葉を止めた。ジャッキーを見る。彼女がこのことを誰かに口外するわけでもあるまいし。彼は口を開いた。「この六千年間、人間の傍にいたんだ」

ジャッキーの眉が持ち上がる。「それって ― すごく、嬉しいことだね」

「おれの言ってた天使が昔よりワルになったのも同じ要因だから、あんまりいい気になるなよ」

クロウリーは家に向かって歩き出した。他の教師たちがスタンフォードの面倒を見ている。今頃床に塗られた赤いペンキの大半は磨き落とされ、ロウソクははるかに有意義な事のために取っておかれることだろう。

オーウェンは大丈夫。エリも上手くやる。ジャッキーは前途有望だ。

暗い森をのんびりと歩きながら、クロウリーは口笛を吹いた。ロンドンまでは少しばかり距離があるが、時間はたっぷりある。まさにクロウリーの好みにぴったりの、薄気味悪い夜だった。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
